


flowers in the desert

by kawnashi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Implied/Referenced Major Character Death, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawnashi/pseuds/kawnashi
Summary: On most days, Chanyeol opens his eyes to blinding sunlight and an empty room. But now, on most days, Chanyeol opens his eyes to the sight of Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 29
Kudos: 65
Collections: Challenge #6 — Rise of Kingdoms





	flowers in the desert

**Author's Note:**

> hello :) i'm not used to writing anything below 1k words so this is completely out of my comfort zone. this is also very loosely based on game of thrones, and before you continue please PLEASE read the tags carefully. Thank you!

On most days, Chanyeol opens his eyes to the blinding sunlight seeping through the giant glass windows of his bedroom.

On some days, Chanyeol opens his eyes and wakes up to the sound of roaring thunder, in cold sweat, and alone.

But now, on most days, he opens his eyes to Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol met Baekhyun when the latter was appointed to be his personal servant. He was told that Baekhyun had grown up in the castle, that he had worked diligently in the kitchen ever since he was fifteen years of age. 

An orphan, who used to live in the streets of the kingdom.

Sadly, another product of poverty. Chanyeol wasn’t stupid, he knew that the kingdom was not prospering under his father’s rule. He’s heard it so many times, from the whispers of the walls of the castle, and he saw it too, from the way people looked at him.

“You’re different.” Baekhyun said to him one day. “Despite what people say, you are not your father, your highness.”

Chanyeol studied him, he looked right into Baekhyun’s eyes and just like that he knew that he was sincere. It was also the first time he realized how beautiful Baekhyun’s eyes were.

It was so easy then, it was so easy for Chanyeol to fall in love.

And it seemed like it was the same way for Baekhyun, because just a few months after, he had let Chanyeol kiss him. He’d let Chanyeol hold him close during the night, never letting him go. He’d risked his life so many times to be with Chanyeol.

They both knew what would happen if anyone were to find out of their love affair, what would happen if Chanyeol’s father knew.

Baekhyun would’ve been tortured before he was burned alive. Just like every single person that’s ever crossed him, or at least, those whom he thought to be an enemy. Chanyeol knew that some of the men and women that his father executed were innocent.

The Mad King. It was a term that was often whispered amongst the people working in the castle as his father became more and more paranoid.

Chanyeol almost threw up when his father suggested destroying a block of the city with wildfire.

“That area is where the assassins hide, Chanyeol.” He says with his fidgety hands during dinner. “We have to set them on fire before they make a move on us. They are after the members of the royal family, including you.”

It was horrendous how his father could speak of committing mass murder during dinner, how he could suggest killing thousands of innocent lives with wildfire like it was nothing.

“Let’s run away together.” Chanyeol says to Baekhyun that night.

“What are you saying?” Baekhyun says, eyes wide in surprise before his expression turns into something that Chanyeol can’t quite decipher.

“You know what will happen to you if my father finds out.” Chanyeol frowns, “You know what he’s planning, what he’s capable of and how he’s gone completely mad.”

Baekhyun looks at him with an amused smile.

“I don’t want the throne anymore. I just want to live somewhere far away with you.”

“I want that too.” Baekhyun says. “Chanyeol, I love you. I fall more in love with you everyday.”

“Then let’s do it, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says, reaching for his hand. “Let’s--”

“You can’t just abandon your people, my prince. Just as I can’t abandon my duty.” Baekhyun grips his hands a little more tightly. “As much as I want to run away with you, we can’t be selfish.”

Deep down, he knows Baekhyun’s right. What were they going to do? Steal a horse and run away? Start a life somewhere? At the end of the day, it’s all a hopeless dream. Like planting a flower in the desert. The moment his father learns of his betrayal to the crown, he would be hunted down, tortured and burned alive. Both he and Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sighs in defeat and he closes his eyes to the sight of Baekhyun smiling at him, hand caressing his hair. He feels his eyes becoming heavier and heavier, and just a few moments before he falls into slumber, he sees Baekhyun’s smile turn into something a little more sad.

On a particularly stormy night, Chanyeol opens his eyes to Baekhyun sitting on top of him.

He blinks at first, thinking that it might be a dream, but then he feels the teardrops falling onto his cheeks. It’s only then he realizes what Baekhyun was holding, and that there was a dagger pointed right to his throat.

He blinks again, still not knowing what to make of the situation.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun says, tears falling harder than they were before. “I have to do this, it’s for the good of the people.”

Who would have guessed that Baekhyun is a part of the people tasked in killing the corrupted members of the royal family. For once, his father was right.

“I don’t want to do this.” Baekhyun says again, his hands trembling as he continues to hold the dagger in place. “I never expected for you to be so different, I never expected to--”

He stops when Chanyeol places his own hands on top of his. Chanyeol knows what he’s about to say anyway. 

Neither of them expected to fall in love. 

Chanyeol slowly moves Baekhyun’s trembling hands from his throat towards the left side of his chest.

“It’s alright, Baekhyun.” He smiles. “Do what you have to do.”

And then, Chanyeol closes his eyes.

This was alright, he thinks. He didn’t want to continue living in a world where he and Baekhyun can never be together.

He doesn’t let go of Baekhyun’s hand even when he feels a sharp pain in his chest. The thing is, he didn’t know if the pain came from the blade finally piercing his heart, or if it came from the realization that he and Baekhyun were never meant to be in this lifetime.


End file.
